


Bonerbending

by WenchicusThoticus



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: 2021 Avatar Pro-shipping rarepair challenge, Arranged Marriage, Bloodbending (Avatar), Crack, F/M, Inappropriate Use of Bending (Avatar), Mild Sexual Content, Multiple Orgasms, Sexism, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:08:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29459523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WenchicusThoticus/pseuds/WenchicusThoticus
Summary: As a girl, Kanna ran away from home — away from the man who was to be her husband. After their reunion decades later, she finally agreed to marry him. Here’s why…
Relationships: Kanna/Pakku (Avatar)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10
Collections: 2021 Avatar Pro-Shipping Rare Pair Challenge





	Bonerbending

**Author's Note:**

> This is more about tying up loose ends from a past arranged marriage than about a present one, but I figure it’s close enough.

He was the last person she wanted on her doorstep, but the first one she should’ve expected.

“What part of ‘I ran to the opposite end of the planet to be away from you’ did you not understand?” Kanna sighed. Some men just never knew when to quit, and she’d thought that she’d be safe here, but nothing lasted forever. With the northerners coming to help their sister tribe rebuild, she should’ve figured that he’d have tagged along.

“Baby, I’ve changed,” Pakku pleaded. “Please, just give me a second chance. How about I come in for dinner, and we catch up? Mm, smells good. What are you cooking?”

“There’s nothing on the stove,” she snapped. “Are you just assuming that I’m cooking for you?”

“Er, you know what? Why don’t I cook? We brought some whale-unicorn meat for the trip down, and I still have some left over. I bet you’ve missed northern cuisine.”

She had. And she was impressed that he could actually cook. So she let him in.

It turned out that Pakku could not cook. The whale-unicorn meat was rotting, and he nearly set the tent on fire trying to roast it. “Damn, and I thought the Fire Nation was through with us,” Kanna remarked once he’d extinguished the blaze. They ended up getting some fast food from Innuq-N-Otta, and ate it in awkward silence back inside the smoky tent.

“So, I, uh, met your granddaughter,” Pakku said. “She’s a very talented waterbender. You know, we allow girls to learn combative waterbending now.”

“Oh, yeah?” Kanna quirked an eyebrow. “Since when?”

“Since three weeks ago,” Pakku said, and Kanna glared.

“So when you say you’ve changed…” she began.

“I mean that I changed—”

“Three weeks ago.”

“Yes.”

Kanna sighed deeply, wishing that her bones were still strong enough to drop-kick Pakku out of her house.

“We still don’t let boys learn healing, though,” Pakku said, grimacing disgustedly. “If a girl wants to be like a boy, then that’s fine, because we’re the superior— uh, I mean, we have it good. But if a boy wants to be like a girl, then, just…” He shuddered.

“Please leave,” Kanna said. 

“I’m sorry, I’m still learning!” Pakku begged. He’d exhausted all his other options, and it was time to play his trump card. “If I can’t win you over with my personality, or my cooking, then there’s something else you should know about me that might change your mind. I bet all the other appropriately aged men in the village can’t get it up anymore. But I can.”

Kanna considered it. When it came down to it, it had been a long time since she’d gotten some good dick. Not that she knew if Pakku’s dick was a good dick, or if anyone at all knew if his dick was a good dick; the man was an incel of the highest degree. It was unlikely that he had ever fucked anyone.

“Show me what you can do,” she said.

Pakku dropped his panties and masterfully bent his blood to his dick. “I can stay hard for hours, giving you orgasms again and again and never getting tired,” he said. “It’s probably not healthy, but that’s the sacrifice I’m willing to make for you, M’lady.”

“Call me ‘M’lady’ again, and I will throw you out of here so fast that your head will spin,” Kanna threatened.

“Sorry,” he apologized again. “Please. Let me get you wet, my mistress.” He winked with both eyes, and Kanna struggled against his seductive powers. He was still pretty attractive in spite of his pathetic hairline, and he kept active, so his body was in good, lean shape. And his dick was impossibly hard for an old guy. Kanna wasn’t going to find a dick that hard ever again unless she started hooking up with guys her son’s age, and even then it was a gamble.

He hadn’t even done anything to her yet, but there was sure some waterbending happening at her south pole if ya know what I mean. Then, he bent her pussy juice to the surface, and she was ready for him. 

Kanna shoved him down onto the bed of furs and lowered herself onto his ridiculously hard cock. He grabbed her hips and thrusted into her haphazardly. It didn’t really feel like anything, but if Pakku’s change in heart about teaching waterbending to women was anything to go by, then you really could teach an old polar bear-dog new tricks. She guided him into a steady rhythm, and soon he was hitting the right spot. 

She leaned back, let go, and enjoyed the ride. 

Several dozen orgasms later — she had lost count around thirty — Pakku’s hips gave out. “I think I need a doctor,” he rasped.

“Should’ve learned to heal with the girls,” Kanna managed to say through her mind-numbing bliss. She slid off of him and collapsed on the floor, and he released all the pent-up cum in his balls, nutting all over the furs and Kanna’s body.

Fortunately, for a waterbending master, cleanup was easy. Pakku simply bent the cum from the sheets, out through the tent flap, and disposed of it outside. “You’re right,” he said. “You’re so right. I should learn to heal just so we can keep doing this.”

“What makes you think this was more than just a one-time thing?” Kanna asked.

“The forty-four orgasms you had.”

“Forty-three,” she corrected him. Okay, maybe she was making up that number just so he’d feel bad about himself, but forty-three orgasms was no small feat. Not even a strapping young man could achieve something like that. It was the best sex she’d ever had, if she was being honest. And with an incel, no less. But not all incels could bend the blood to their dicks to stay hard for hours, so she was definitely not endorsing sex with incels. Only with waterbending masters.

“I think we should do this again sometime,” Pakku said.

“We should do this again now,” Kanna agreed, climbing back on top of him.

“No, seriously, I need a doctor,” he said, stopping her. “I think I broke my hip.”

Kanna put on her clothes. How was she going to tell the village physician that she’d fucked her ex-fiancé, yes, the one she’d run to the literal opposite side of the world to escape, so hard that he needed a hip replacement?

“Thank you,” Pakku said. “You know, I wasn’t sure what to expect when I came to see you, but being together has only rekindled my passion. I think we should get married after all.”

“You still have a lot to work on before I can consider that,” Kanna said. “But the bonerbending just might be your main selling point.”

After the war ended and her grandchildren asked her why she’d gotten back together with the crusty old waterbending master, she gave them a very different answer. But of course, they figured out the truth very quickly once they came home to the south pole. 

For among the cries of the spirits that reside in the icebergs and beneath the sea, and of the animals that roam the icy tundras and swim in the depths, there is often a very human cry that joins them.

And it screams, “OH, GOD, PAKKU, DON’T STOP!”

**Author's Note:**

> I promise (most) of the rest of my submissions will be less cracky. But I really felt that canon needed an explanation of why they got back together, so...


End file.
